Aoba Kuronuma/Relationships
To be reworked. Ran Izumii Aoba's relationship with his brother was never a positive one. Ran was always jealous of Aoba because he believed Aoba received preferential treatment from his parents. As a result, Ran physically abused Aoba frequently. Aoba usually tried to act nice around Ran but always made sure to get payback whenever Ran abused him (even going so far as to set his room on fire and blame it on Ran's smoking habit). Aoba would also frequently use Ran as a pawn in whatever scheme he was devising and used him as a figure head leader for the Blue Squares. When Ran was arrested, Aoba refers to him as useless and was frustrated at the prospect of having to rebuild the gang from scratch again. Mikado Ryuugamine Initially, Mikado and Aoba got along rather well. Aoba appeared to view Mikado as a sort of mentor to him and would frequently ask him questions about Ikebukuro as well as the Dollars. This was later proven to be a front when Aoba revealed himself to be the leader of the Blue Squares. Aoba simply wanted to get closer to Mikado so that he could use him to revive the Blue Squares to their former glory. When Mikado's dark side shows itself, Aoba's condescending tone is replaced by a more fearful one. Although Mikado is acting as the leader of the Blue Squares, it becomes very clear that he isn't a mere scapegoat for the police like Ran was. Aoba acts as Mikado's second in command, and they mutually benefit from the other. During the last volume, Aoba states that he truly did want to 'swim together with Mikado-senpai' and that they'd widened the tank for the Blue Squares to swim in, considerably. Aoba's initial fear of Mikado's darker nature had been short-lived, and turned into something akin to respect. He makes sure to tell Masaomi and Anri that, when he visits Mikado in the hospital. However, after having received a warning from Akabayashi, Aoba assures Mikado's friends that he will not be dragging him back to any dangerous activities. In Durarara!! SH, they are still shown to be on friendly terms with one another. Anri Sonohara Aoba initially had very little interest in Anri when they first met. He acted like a friend to her in much the same way he did to Mikado but did not hesitate to threaten her in order to make Mikado submit to his demands. When Anri revealed Saika during her fight with Vorona, Aoba became much more intrigued with her. However, he is more preoccupied with trying to regain control of his gang rather than uncovering Anri's relation to Saika. Izaya Orihara Aoba and Izaya have shared a rivalry of sorts since Aoba was in middle school. The two shared many similarities in the way they handled various situations and people. However, there was one major difference. While Izaya loved humanity, Aoba hated humans. Aoba has very few actual friends and only deals with others as much as he deems necessary for his goals. He considers Izaya his rival due to both of them trying to manipulate Mikado towards a certain goal, however, it is unclear if Izaya feels the same. Mairu and Kururi Orihara Unlike with their brother, Aoba's relationship with the Orihara twins is actually very positive. Aoba is frequently seen hanging out with them, much to the jealousy of his underlings, and behaves in a far friendlier manner towards them than anyone else. It is implied that Kururi may have a crush on Aoba since he saved her from some bullies earlier. Aoba's relationship with Mairu is a bit unclear as Mairu only kissed him after Kururi did, though she at least considers him a friend. Aoba is unsure about how he feels about the Orihara twins, though in Durarara!! SH, he claims that he would rather have Kururi as his girlfriend than Mairu. He is shown to care about them both to a certain extent, as he told his gang to refrain from attacking them should they see them in the street then warned them later on when Ikebukuro became more dangerous. He prefers Kururi over Mairu because Kururi is more gentle, and it's implied he may have feelings for her. Kuon Kotonami Kuon and Aoba have been friends since middle school. Unlike Izaya, the two get along despite how similar they are. Both are considered to be like a younger version of Izaya, which is presumably part of why they get along is that they both dislike Izaya. Category:Relationships